vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Calalini
and |singers = Kaai Yuki |producers = Crusher (music, lyrics, illust) * Abstract Eclipse (video, instrumental, mix) |links = }} Background "Calalini" is a song featuring Kaai Yuki by Crusher. The original version was based on the real life case about Jani Schofield who, as a young girl, was misdiagnosed with childhood-onset schizophrenia. Her parents, Susan and Michael Schofield, claimed that Jani had over 200 hallucinations which come from her hallucinated island "Calalini". This song was made to show awareness of childhood onset schizophrenia. After Jani's parents discovered the song in early March 2013, they contacted the producer and collaborated with her to create a line of tank tops, T-shirts and sweaters to raise money for the foundation. The line, at Jani's request, features Crusher's interpretation of 24 Hours (one of Jani's hallucinations). In March 2017 the father of Jani was quoted to a tumblr post stating that he did not find the song insulting nor glamorizing. Although there were some inaccuracies about how the hallucinations were presented.https://diirtybirds.tumblr.com/post/158680168366/ In August 2017 the producer stated that there would be a rewrite of the song using Kaai Yuki V4 as they hated the lyrics of the original and remembered that Planty-P (a controversial POCALOID user) did the mixing for the original.https://twitter.com/CCrusherP/status/901861182012882951 This version is found on the "CONCIENTIA" album. In 2019, it was revealed that Jani Schofield was not schizophrenic and that her symptoms were manufactured, induced and encouraged by her parents, Susan and Michael, who would doctor shop for medication with which to drug their daughter with. Jani no longer takes medication and acknowledges that she is not schizophrenic. Unfortunately, due to Michael and Susan's abuse and because she was heavily medicated for most of her life, Jani was emotionally and developmentally stunted. Jani now lives in a group home for developmentally delayed girls, where she is receiving an education and appropriate care. The original lyrics contain mental illness themes and should be viewed at your own risk. Succeeding versions Lyrics |-|Original ver. = On the border of your world and mine Is a prominent universe called Calalini It's my island of dark paradise So not every day is a vacation for me Ah, I don't understand four hundred Why do these people have to die? Ah, I don't understand Wednesday... Why do you hurt me? What have I done? I don't know any place I can hide From the voices that are tearing me apart inside. Why do these demons invade my mind? I can't escape from the monsters that eat me alive :Why, oh why, does Calalini have to be my Paradise Lost? :My nightmare in heaven? :Why, oh why, does Calalini have to be my home at loss? :My heart feels so heavy. :Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini, :Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini, :Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini, :Calalini, Calalini, :Can someone come and please save me? On the border of insanity, I can't make the screaming stop I have to keep scratching. It's my world of constant agony. It's my personal, very real hell to me. Ah, I don't understand, Sycamore... Why do these people have to cry? Ah, I don't understand, 24 hours... Why am I the only one who sees? I don't know any place I can hide From the voices that are tearing me apart inside. Why do these demons invade my mind? I can't escape from the monsters that eat me alive. :Why, oh why, does Calalini have to be my Paradise Lost? :My nightmare in heaven? :Why, oh why, does Calalini have to be my home at a lost? :My heart feels so heavy. :Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini, :Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini, :Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini, :Calalini, Calalini, :Can someone please come and save me? It's safe to say that I'm never alone, I can't be alone. They won't leave me alone, Alone, alone, alone, alone, alone, alone :PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE! I don't know any place I can hide, From the voices that are tearing me apart inside. Why do these demons invade my mind? I can't escape from the monsters that eat me alive Why, oh why, does Calalini have to be my Paradise Lost? My nightmare in heaven? Why, oh why, does Calalini have to be my home at a loss? My heart feels so heavy. I don't know any place I can hide From the voices that are tearing me apart inside. Why do these demons invade my mind? I can't escape from the monsters that eat me alive Why, oh why, does Calalini have to be my Paradise Lost? My nightmare in heaven? Why, oh why, does Calalini have to be my home at a loss? My heart feels so heavy. Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini, Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini, Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini, Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini, Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini, Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini, Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini, Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini, |-| Remastered ver. = Source: Musixmatch On the border of your world and mine Is a nation unseen to the outsider's eye "Look, don't touch" is the anthem they cry As they look down in pity, safe from the outside Everybody outside is living Having a good time, the world goes round Everybody outside is laughing Having a great time, here while I drown I don't know any place I can hide From the voices that are screaming at me to survive Why do these demons invade my mind? I can't escape from the monster eating me alive :Why oh why, did understanding calalini take me so long? :(Let's try next time) :My oh my, look how the meaning of my words were so wrong :(To read between the lines) :Calalini, Calalini, cala cala Calalini, :Calalini, Calalini, cala cala Calalini, :Calalini, Calalini, cala cala Calalini, :Calalini, Calalini, cala cala Calalini, :Calalini, Calalini, cala cala Calalini Somewhere weaved in these meaningless words (The monster that devours me?) Was a painting intended to match all the blurs (Are you worried? Do you care?) Smile wide so the people can see (MBPS, living in fear) Just how beautifully tragic this life is for me Everybody outside is living (Everyone is living) Having a good time, the world goes round Everybody outside is laughing (Everyone is laughing) Having a great time, here while I drown I don't know any place I can hide From the voices that are screaming at me to survive Why do these demons invade my mind? I can't escape from the monster eating me alive :Why oh why, did understanding calalini take me so long? :(Why, why does calalini) :(Did you catch that?) :My oh my, look how the meaning of my words were so wrong :(If not, let's go back) :Calalini, Calalini, cala cala Calalini, :Calalini, Calalini, cala cala Calalini, :Calalini, Calalini, cala cala Calalini, :Calalini, Calalini, cala cala Calalini, :Calalini, Calalini, cala cala Calalini It's safe to say that I'm never alone, I can't be alone. They won't leave me alone, Alone, alone, alone, alone, alone, alone Please leave me alone! I don't know any place I can hide From the voices that are screaming at me to survive Why do these demons invade my mind? I can't escape from the monster eating me alive Why oh why, did understanding calalini take me so long? (Did you catch that?) My oh my, look how the meaning of my words were so wrong (If not, let's go back) I don't know any place I can hide From the voices that are screaming at me to survive Why do these demons invade my mind? I can't escape from the monster eating me alive :Why oh why, did understanding calalini take me so long? :(Did you catch that?) :My oh my, look how the meaning of my words were so wrong :(If not, let's go back) :Calalini, Calalini, cala cala Calalini, :Calalini, Calalini, cala cala Calalini, :Calalini, Calalini, cala cala Calalini, :Calalini, Calalini, cala cala Calalini, Calalini, Calalini, cala cala Calalini, Calalini, Calalini, cala cala Calalini, Calalini, Calalini, cala cala Calalini, Calalini, Calalini, cala cala Calalini Other media appearances Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *CONCIENTIA Derivatives |other = |producers = Maniluz Sketches (tuning) |categories = CeVIO Cover; Alternative Language |links = yt nC8JKQftkPU }} |arrangement = |fanmadepv = }} Gallery Calalini - Father's statement.png|Father's statement about "Calalini" References External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring Kaai Yuki Category:Remastered songs Category:Controversy